overlordmaruyamafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Teokracja Slane
Teokracja Slane (スレイン法国 Surein-hō-Koku) jest narodem ludzkim Nowego Świata i jednym z trzech głównych ludzkich narodów sąsiadujących z Nazarickiem. Jest to naród religijny, który wielbi Sześciu Wielkich Bogów i jest uważany za najsilniejszy ludzki naród w regionie. Położenie thumb|left|Geograficzne położenie Teokracji Slane. Będąc jednym z najstarszych uznanych narodów ludzkich, Teokracja Slane ma sześciuset letnią historię opartą na gwałtownej przynależności do religii ich kraju. Doktryna Teokracji Slane krąży wokół Sześciu Wielkich Bogów, którzy pojawili się sześćset lat temu. Mimo to kraj podzielony jest na sześć różnych sekt religijnych, z których każda ma własną wyspecjalizowaną agencję wywiadowczą, skupiającą się na jednej wiedzy, z której posiadają umiejętności. Każda sekta poświęcona jest jednemu z sześciu wielkich bogów według koloru grupy pisma. Jednak pomimo podziału na różne frakcje, grupy nadal ze sobą współpracują w razie potrzeby. Wszyscy uznają zagrożenie ze strony demonów i innych ras na świecie. Ponadto cywilizacja Slane była uważana za bardziej zaawansowaną technologicznie niż jakiekolwiek sąsiednie kraje, które ją otaczają. Teokracja Slane ma również zinstytucjonalizowany boski magiczny system szkoleniowy, porównywalny z Imperium Baharuth. Teokracja posiada magiczną szkołę, która koncentruje się na szkoleniu magów opartych na wierze. Tło Humanocentryzm Chociaż Teokracja promuje dyskryminację nie-ludzi i wyższość ludzkości, służy jedynie jako taktyka sfer wyższych, aby zjednoczyć wszystkich ludzi we wspólnym celu i zwiększyć ich narodową władzę. W przeciwieństwie do zwykłego ludu, wyżsi urzędnicy nie są zaślepieni ksenofobicznymi wierzeniami i priorytetem dla przetrwania ludzkości. Aby chronić ludzi przed zagrożeniem ze strony innych ras, chcieli związać ludzi z wiarą w Sześciu Wielkich Bogów. Do tego stopnia, że starali się trzymać wszystkich boskich krewnych w granicach swojego kraju, nawet posuwając się aż do zatrzymania swoich żon/potencjalnej matki. W tym samym czasie kardynałowie zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że ich filozofia narodowa ma do tego niedoskonałość. Obawiali się, że ideologia ich narodu może poprowadzić ich w niebezpiecznym kierunku, gdyby Teokracja dotarła do granicy potężnego, nieludzkiego narodu, takiego jak państwo Rady Argland. Kardynałowie wierzyli, że może on odegrać istotną rolę w radykalizacji obywateli, aby zjednoczyć się i stworzyć bojowy ruch przeciwko temu narodowi. Jeśli to wydarzenie jest gorszym scenariuszem, zwykli ludzie mogliby nawoływać o wojnę z państwem Rady Argland aby zniszczyć wrogów ludzkości. Wojna z elfami Pomimo uprzedzeń wobec nie-ludzi, Teokracja Slane miała niegdyś przyjazne stosunki z sąsiednim krajem Elfów. Tak było, dopóki Król Elfów nie uprowadził i nie zgwałcił kobiety, która była znana jako as Czarnego Pisma Teokracji. Na szczęście Teokracja zdołała ją uratować. Co więcej, dziecko, którym została zaimpregnowana, dorastało, aby stać się najsilniejszym wojownikiem Teokracji. Potem, za namową dziecka, toczyła się wojna przeciwko elfom. Jednakże, pomimo najwyższej siły militarnej Teokracji, postęp był powolny, ponieważ kraj Elfów składał się z trudnych do przemierzanie lasów. Tak więc wojna trwa do dnia dzisiejszego. Elfy stały się również ulubionymi produktami na niewolniczym rynku Teokracji. Konspiracje Aby osiągnąć swój cel, jakim jest umożliwienie ludzkości przetrwania w obliczu nie-ludzi, Teokracja zaczęła potajemnie manipulować sprawami innych narodów ludzkich w taki sposób, co uważali za większe dobro. Jednym z ich działań było pilnowanie Królestwa Re-Estize, narodu ludzkiego całkowicie chronionego przed narodami pół-ludzi przez sąsiadów i naturalne bariery. Wierzyli, że to pozwoli Królestwu bezpiecznie wychowywać potężne jednostki, które mogą ocalić ludzkość. Jednak życie w pokoju spowodowało, że wielu szlachciców stało się aroganckimi i żyło złudzeniami, co sprawiło, że Królestwo stało się przeżarte korupcją. Uznając, że Królestwo jest porażką, Teokracja przeniosła się na Imperium Baharuth. Ponieważ Teokracja nie mogła bezpośrednio przejąć kontroli nad Królestwem, aby nie przekroczyć granicy z Państwem Rady Argland, co nieuchronnie doprowadziłoby do wojny, zamiast tego planowali pozwolić Imperium podbić Królestwo. Podczas rocznych wojen królestwa i Imperium na równinach Katze, Teokracja zwykle wysyłała posłańca z komunikatem o rozczarowaniu obu narodami, ale nigdy nie działajała na ich samolubne roszczenia. Chronologia Nieumarły król Teokracja Slane została poproszona przez niektórych skorumpowanych szlachciców z Królestwa Re-Estize, by zamordowali Gazefa Stronoffa. Aby wykonać to zadanie, wysłano Pismo Słoneczne. Podczas operacji Teokracja miała pod obserwacją Pismo Słoneczne. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu stracili miejsce pobytu całej siły. Znane postacie * Zesshi Zetsumei * Cedran * Beaumarchais * Kaire * Clementine * Nigun Grid Luin * Belius * Londes Di Clamp * Kapitan Czarnego Pisma en:Slane Theocracy Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Kraje Kategoria:Teokracja Slane